Protection
by nico229
Summary: AU... Run away rich girl Hanna ends up hiring Caleb as her bodyguard so that she can escape the clutches of her ex fiancee
1. Chapter 1

Hanna made her way through the LAX terminal quickly, as she feared someone might still be following her, eventhough she had managed to change her clothes in a public bathroom and she had put on a red wig that hid her blonde locks perfectly, Leaving her clothes in the trash bin she had made a bee line straight to the exit of the airport. Once she got out she took a cab, as she got inside she gave him the adress of a small hotel where she knew arrangements had been made so that she would be able to spend the night there quietly. She thanked the lord that she had been able to book the room under a fake name. Getting inside the room she carefully dialled a phone number as she crumbled on the middle of the bed. As the person finally answered Hanna sighed as she watched the ceiling above.  
-"Hey Spencer, it's me , Hanna... I left Him... it's best if you don't know where I am for now just in case he tries to find me. I'll let you know once I'm settled somewhere safe. Take care." Hanna took a quick shower and then she left the room. Heading to a rental place sge used her fake id to rent a car. Carefully driving away to Burbank she headed to an adress she had been recommended by a friend of hers. Walking inside she heade to the front office."Hello, I'm Hanna Marin. I'm here for my appointment with Mr. Caleb Rivers?"  
As Olivia Matheson raised her head from her laptop she was stunned by the rough appearance of the woman in front of her. Carefully placing her hand on the table to pick up the phone she extended her other arm inviting Hanna to stay in one of the small rooms next to the front desk. A sweaty Caleb Rivers made his way from the training ground to see the person who had an appointment with him, but who hadn't even bothered confirming it after she booked it. As such he made his way to his office after he got Olivia's call informing him of his appointment's arrival. Wiping himself off the sweat, Caleb entered the room, his towel brushing his face and neck. As he finished he turned his head to announce the woman in front of him of his arrival. When he moved his head to face her and his eyes stumbled upon the petite woman in front of him Caleb felt his ground shake, while his protective mode kicked in.  
-"Hello I'm Caleb Rivers. My colleague informed me of your appointment with me. How may I help you?" The voice of the person in front of her sounded so calm and full of warmth Hanna felt tempted to let her guard down. As she turned to look at him she noticed his eyes.A pair of soft brown eyes that could ,elt an iceberg. Carefully putting her hopes in the agency Aria told her about, Hanna sighed before she answered him.  
-"my name is Hanna Marin. Your agency was recommended to me by one of your former clients, you refer to to as the 'purple rose'". Caleb's mind started connecting dots right there on the spot.  
-"You're the friend married to Yakimi".  
-"Not married, just the former fiance who fled away from him whe she got the first chance. Once I learned what his plans were for me let's just say I concluded my idea of family and marriage differed a little too much, so I ran away as soon as I could".  
-"then why come to us and ask us for help? Surely if things went well... ahh I see... they didn't end well. He has no idea you've left him, does he?"  
-"Look I was kept a prisoner inside his house or guarded by his bodyguards for the better part of the past two years. He wouldn't touch his 'fiancee'before marriage, but his wife or his ex? they are not off limits. By running away I took a huge risk and I've endagered not only what little family I have left but also every friend or person out there that is willing to help me".  
Caleb silently nodded his head, his first assesement of the current situation had been right. The person in front of him would get him into a lot of trouble but she really seemed to need it.  
-"Very well miss Marin, you've got yourself a bodyguard. Just keep in mind that as long as I'm doing this job there will be rules I expect you to follow. Your ex is a very powerful man and I expect this to be a very hard situation for us both as such, you either follow the rules or you walk out the door. The choice is yours". After he finished speaking Caleb saw relief flood Hanna's entire being as she took a deep breathe and nodded her head in agreement.  
-"I just hope you don't end up regretting deciding to help me". As a small smile appeared on Hanna's face Caleb felt his heart start doing some strange loops inside him. Knowing full well a distraction of any type could become lethal in this type of things he decided to keep his distance from the petite woman in front of him. At least for now. As he asked Hanna to wait inside the office for Olivia to bring her the contract to sign, Hanna sighed in relief. Aria had once more been a life saver. She had planned Hanna's escape for well over a year now getting everything in order so that no one would be able to find her or find out who had helped Hanna. As hanna sat down on the couch in the small office she fell asleep while waiting. Hours later she woke up abruptly only to find Caleb working on his laptop silently as she was covered by a blanket. Raising her eyebrow towards him she noticed he had changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie.  
-"The idea of being safe helps people relax, that's why we keep blankets and pillows in here. We never know when we'll need them. Now I assume you have no place to stay yet as such I've made accomodations for us to stay at one of my friends house. He's out of the country right now and his house has an impressive security system. So why don't we just get you to a place with a real bed where you can get an actual decent sleep?" Hanna nodded her head unable to argue with his logic. The pair made their way to his car, leaving hers inside the parking lot. As Hanna sat on the back seat she watched Caleb drive, once more feeling completely safe she fell asleep. Upon reaching their destination, Caleb got her out of the car and carried her inside one of the house's four bedroom's. He set her down on the bed covering her with a blanket before he headed to the room across the hall, leaving the door open so that he'd know if there was the smallest problem. He changed inside a pair of shorts and the as he settled on the bed he watched some television, his mind focused enitrely on the woman in the next room...

So lovelies, I know I haven't updated "Miss me" in a cpuple of days, but as Itraveled a lot these past few days I've gotten inspired into writing this fic. That's why let me know what you guys think ok? Kisses N. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna slept like a baby for the first time in months. When she woke up in the morning she felt a little disoriented as she didn't remember anything about getting inside the bedroom or the ride home. Sitting up from the bed she silently got on her feet noticing that there were two doors inside the room. Pushing the first one aside she entered a bathroom.

Turning on her feet she walked by to what she had at first believed to be a large window only for it to be another door leading to a small balcony watching over a huge garden. She immediately noticed a helipad and a pool had been built on the property. Looking around her, she started to feel uncomfortable at the idea of being inside a stranger's house.

But then she remembered that she'd spent two years being followed and watched from the moment she woke up until she went to bed in the evening. Walking inside the bathroom she found a spare tooth brush and used it to refresh herself a little. Emerging from her after that she was surprised to see Caleb waiting for her outside her room in an armchair near a window reading the news paper.

As soon as she walked out of the room he put it down on a small table beside him and walked towards her. As he stopped to stand in front of her Hanna suddenly felt her mouth go dry. The previus day as she'd seen him coming inside the meeting right after practice he'd seemed like the regular hot looking playboy. Now as he stood in front of her dressed in a suit, and wearing an audio device connecting him to his HQ office, she understood better why Aria had recommended him. He felt to be right down lethal. Hanna felt him study her closely and as he did so she turned to face him. An intense staring contest started between them before he settled for finally speaking.

-"_Good morning I trust that you slept well._"Still unsure what to believe of the strange eye showdown, Hanna just nodded her head towards him. "_I've set up a schedule for you to be constantly under the care of either me or one of the people in my team. We'll take rotations into doing our jobs. Miss Marin, none of us will try to intrude into your personal life but I expect you to cooperate with both me and my team and not to give us a hard time as we do our jobs. Remember you are the one that came to us for protection not the other way around. Also if we're to do this I have a few questions about Akimi that need to be answered._"

Caleb didn't tell her that a full investigation was taking place and that by the end of the day he would end up having a check up file on his desk of every public information he could gather on both Hanna and Akimi. He however knew that there were some elements only Hanna could tell him about in order for him to do his job.

This however was not the time for such a conversation for he suspected the petite woman in front of him was lacking in the clothes department and also she appeared to be famished. Taking her gently by the wrist he showed her the way to the kitchen where a table for two was settled as the same young woman as the day before was them enter she made a move to raise but Caleb gestured for her to sit down and eat with them.

As Hanna poured herself some coffee she learned from Caleb that the woman's name was Olivia. She was both the PR face for their company but also one of their best bodyguards, she was one of the best women working in their branch, and she'd also been helping Caleb develop his company acting as his second in command. sipping in her coffee and processing everything that was going on Hanna's mind wandered to how her life had ended up being such a huge mess.

Turning her head to face the terrace by the pool she carefully considered where exactly she should start her story. As she turned her head to the two people standing besides her at the table she noticed Caleb giving her a small encouraging smile. For he knew that talking about traumatic experiences always hurt, but in time it got easier to talk about them and dealing with them. As such both him and Olivia sat down comfortably at the table as Hanna started telling them her story. A silent agreement of keeping it private passing by between them...

_"I met him when I had just turned twenty, at a party held at the Greek embassy that my parents had been hosting. To me everything had been special about that night. Not only was it my birthday, but also it was the first time I had been allowed to attend such a party. The first time I sat down at the grown up table._  
_It was my first party away from my friends. The friends that I grew up witw in boarding school. It was supposed to be the last year that I spent living under my parents constant guidance, or as I thought at the time, their hawk eyes. In a year I was supposed to inherit a large fortune, from my grandmother, that had been established in a trust fund for me, on my birthday._  
_I dad been so excited feeling as if the whole world was mine... And that's when I met him... He had seemed so charming snd full of life, I had easily become enthralle by his charms, despite my parent's opposition. He was funny, a young man working in the embassy from the Greek delegation. He started out there as a favor done to his family and then he started his construction business which expanded to all sorts of areas worldwide._  
_It had all been a lie. He had been using his connection that he'd established in the embassy to avoid any type of uncomfortable questionings. I realized his true face when my father suddenly died in a car crash._  
_My mom was admitted to the hospital after the crash and he had offered me constant suppot, but as I started to lean on im my friends realised his agenda._  
_Among the properties my grandmother left me was a ranch, my family uesd to raise cows and muttons._  
_There was a potentail of using it as a profitable amusement park but my grandmother opposed the idea, as such when I inherited the property, an additional clause was added so that I couldn't sell it or change it's purpose, but should it be in my best interest to do so, the man whom I would eventually marry, could choose to do so._  
_Unfortunately by the time I learned this I had accepted to stay at his vila in Greece for a vacation. He told his staff I was mentally unstable and had to be guarded at all times for my own protection. He also tried to convince my friends I had accepted his marriage proposal and was more than happy to live the rest of my life there... except they didn't believe it and with one of them helping me I managed to escape. She was the same person who sent me here to you..."_

**_Hello lovelies. Thank you so much for the interest you guys have shown towards this fic. It really surprised me a lot. Hopefully you'll all be as pleased with the result as I am with writing it._**

**_Atramea... cara quella scena dovrebbe pure succedere a Haleb in PLL, perche a questo punto tutti noi volliamo che ormai succedesi qualcosa di simile tra Hanna e Caleb. Stop me when I start to get embarrasing ok?_**

**_Katie I'm making them have a slight age difference between them, you'll understand why after I post chapter 3. Olivia's sticking around this fic too and since I already mentioned Aria so we'll see a little of her in here as well... _**

**_Treanne thank you for the compliment._**

**_Anon 1 the next update will come sooner than this one did._**

**_Anon 2 I think you gave one of the sweetest compliments I ever thought I would receive in you review... Tank you so much_**

**_Emma Thank you for reviewing._**

**_Anon 3. I'm not a fan of soccer and the world cup but I'm glad for you._**

**_Papayasofancy I try to update as often as possible given that I'm writing two stories at the same time and also I have a job for which I travel 4-5 hours each day..._**

**_Anyway I hope to hear your opinions on this chapter as well._**

**_kisses N._**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia leaned on her chair assessing the situation. Cale, upon hearing just who Hanna's ex was, had suggested they go for their secondary form of protection in Hanna's case: intense self-defence courses.

It was something they rarely did for their clients. Their last client to get such training had been the petite brunette Aria Montgomery, who had just split from Ezra Fitzgerald. She had asked for their help initially until her current husband and attorney, Noel Kahn, managed to get a restraining order for him.

The clients that they had trained in such ways were given flower codes as such only Olivia and Caleb knew the persons trained by them, increasing the confidentiality around their clients well fare.

Both Olivia and Caleb selected them on the basis that at some point, should they not be there to help them, their clients would manage to stay safe until help arrived. That's why they both talked things through when it came to such cases.

Regarding Hanna's case opinions were divided. Caleb had only once before recommended for someone to be trained by them. Allison had been his wife for a year before she filed for a divorce, claiming he was married to his job and never paid her any attention.

To this day, five years later, Olivia wanted to kill Caleb's ex for hurting him and making him a person who had to many walls built around his heart. However, when they had walked inside the kitchen today, Olivia thought she had seen a glimpse of the old Caleb resurface. Rationally speaking, Olivia decided she shouldn't hope for him to get too attached to Hanna.

He was too cold nowadays to allow such a thing to happen a second time around, for him to allow himself get involved with his client once more and if he did allow himself to get involved with a client again, he could put them both at risk.

While Olivia mused how to deal with the things going on, Caleb studied Hanna very carefully as she told them her story. He felt that she was keeping some things to herself. Wondering what else Akimi did to her, he internally cringed at the idea of getting too attached to one of his clients once more. However, there was no denying he really hated the idea of someone touching and hurting Hanna. The idea of being so protective over one of his clients terrified Caleb.

Hanna, on the other hand, studied and waited for their reactions. An uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen, interrupted only by the sound of Olivia's arose from the table and excused herself. She walked outside the house, making sure to study its perimeter while she was out there.

Hanna turned her face to Caleb's and felt shivers go down her back, as heat suddenly filled her belly. Once more she realized that this man, was one who was very dangerous, but she noticed he was also a man who had been deeply hurt by someone. As they looked at each other Hanna had the distinct sensation that while Caleb was a lone wolf, she had just become his prey...

Feeling uncomfortable, Hanna decided to get some fresh air. She rose from her chair and walked out of the house and Caleb silently followed her, keeping his eyes on their surroundings. Hanna felt stupid for developing a crush on her bodyguard because that meant trouble for them both. She turned around quickly on her heels to step out on the stairs and face him and lost her balance. Caleb reacted quickly and extending his arms to catch her and then helped steady her back on her feet.

Neither of them noticed that they had been maintaining close contact. Caleb's hands rubbed slow, soothing circles on Hanna's lower back and heat once again spread through her body.

-"Caleb, can I talk to you for a second?" Olivia's voice came from the house as Hanna and Caleb let go of each other quickly. Hanna's cheeks burned in embarrassment, while Caleb took a deep breath to calm himself down. When Olivia appeared on the door way Caleb stepped away from Hanna, and gave her a strange look that made Hanna feel as if her legs would suddenly collapse under her.

**Hello everyone i finally managed to write down the third chapter of Protection and my wonderful beta edited it for me. That's why I'm finally able to post a new chapter. You guys really surprised me with the amount of reviews I got on this two chapters. Thank you so much. they mean a lot. Britney I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Atramea let me put it nicely turns and twists and maybe I'll actually manage to pull a little battle of witts and wills between Haleb. Hufflepuffhaleb Titanic? Really? hmmm... maybe one day I'll do my version of it, right now I have my hads full. Halebismylyfe I try to update as fast as possible. Emmalee that's double yummy. Katie... thank you so much for everything. I hope you guys enjoy this and if you did, let me know what you think. Kisses N.**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia stared at Caleb, questioning him with her pressed her lips together, giving him a look of disapproval. Caleb rubbed his neck in a nervous gesture as he saw Oliva lean on the kitchen's counter and staring at him.

-"You don't have to say anything about this Liv. I know what I'm doing". Olivia pressed her hands on the counter but kept her eyes locked on Caleb. Studying his face as he spoke, she raised her eyebrow as she heard his words.

-"Do you? Because, quite frankly, I'm having a serious case of deja vu, here. Caleb she's our client..."

-"I know that, Liv."

-"You can'tlet this happen again, Caleb. This girl will bring you more trouble than Allison did".

-"Olivia, nothing happened between Hanna and I and it's going to stay this way". Olivia huffed as she watched Hanna walk through the garden. Hanna stopped in front of a rose bush and gently touched a bloomed one.

-"I really want to believe you'll manage to keep yourself under controlfor both your sakes, Caleb. This girl will only get you into trouble". Olivia sighed as Caleb leaned in to hug her and she calmly hugged him back. They stood there in silence, watching Hanna take in a deep breath. "It's time like these when I want to kill, "Bitchy". Under any other circumstances, I'd be the first to encourage the idea of you finally moving on and being interested into someone else, but this definitely feels like you're getting into the same mess as before. Maybe I'm not being fair to Hanna. She could be the best girl on Earth, but I just don't want to see you get hurt once she's safe and no longer our client". Olivia released herself from his hug, as Caleb pressed his lips softly to her forehead.

-"I really don't know what I would've done or where I'd be now if you hadn't been there to pick me up, Liv". Olivia smiled at him, while Caleb reciprocated with one of his famous grins.

-"You'd have probably reverted to being your old, sorry, grumpy, nerdy self and I really didn't like that version of you". As Olivia turned her head from him she froze. Sensing her change in attitude, Caleb asked with concern:

-"What's wrong?" Caleb watched as she shifted her weight before calling out to Hanna.

-"Hanna? There's a phone call for you. They say it's urgent". As a perplexed Hanna walked inside the room, Olivia took her by the hand and walked with her into the study. Caleb followed them, quickly understanding that something was definitely wrong. Once inside the study Olivia closed the door and pushed Hanna away from the windows. Turning around to Caleb, she softly whispered to him making both Hanna and Caleb freeze with concern.

-"What phone call are you talking about? No one knows I'm here". Hanna threw Olivia a confused look as she shifted her eyes in between the pair.

-"I think there's a sniper studying our grounds and security measures outside. There's some sun reflection in places where it shouldn't be. I needed and excuse to get you inside. He's moving fast at tracking you down, Hanna". Just then, Olivia's cell got a text. Once she read it, she pursed her lips in annoyance and groaned. "Your friend Spencer was relocated to one of our agents' house as a safety precaution and she's not happy about it".

-"Spencer? How do you know about her? And why would she have a problem with this idea?" Hanna felt confused.

-"Because she's my boyfriend's younger sister, Nerdy. And the place where she was relocated belongs to her ex, Toby Cavanaugh. And they did end things on a pretty bad note, that usually has them yelling at each other."

-"Wait, you're dating Jason Hastings? Oh crap, Toby and Spencer are gonna definitely gonna kill each other. I'm well aware of how bad things are between them right now".

-"They'll be fine" Caleb realized he said something stupid when both women shot him an annoyed look. "Liv, I'll take care of our pest problem if you'll stay here with Hanna". Making his way out the door Caleb started making some phone calls.

**Hello everyone. Did you miss me? I know I did. Thank you for all the support you guys have shown me for this fic.I've been away for a couple of weeks traveling across Europe by car. Which means my wonderful beta has had her hands full reading the next chapters. Also I wanted to let you guys know starting today I'll only update my fics or post new stuff once a week. I'mm still writing but due to lack off time you guys will get updates only once a week. Sorry about that. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. And just so we're clear Olivia isn't in love with Caleb, they are close for a reason to be revealed a little later in the story. Now let me know what you guys think about this chapter. also if anyone wants to they can try and guess why Liv and Caleb are so close. I'd love to hear your theories.**

**Kisses, N.**


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later, an irritated Jason Hastings entered the house. Caleb had called for back up at the office, to secure the area around the house. Luke Matheson, Olivia's twin brother, answered the phone and then informed the rest of the personnel of the current situation. Caleb, Jason and Luke had served the Air Force together before deciding to create a highly level skilled 'Protection' team.

Luke had sent teams to survey the area around the house while Jason had more or less abducted his sister, Spencer, and moved her to Toby Cavanaugh's place. Walking inside the house he headed straight fo the office. Once inside the house he headed straight to the office. Once he saw Olivia he went to her, picked her up and pushed her against the wall and kissed her.Hanna watched the scene with amusement, while Olivia's cheeks flushed a deep red color when Jason finally released her. It was at the same time that Caleb entered the room and saw what was going on.

-'Jason, I didn't know you were back from Europe'. Caleb was also amused as Jason barely bothered to remove his lips from Olivia's long enough for him to acknowledge the other people's presence.

-'I caught an early flight on my way back from Switzerland. Luke called me and filled me in on what's going on. Then I had to move Nerdy to Toby's place and what a nightmare that was. And now? Now I'm taking my girlfriend away for the day.' Olivia shot him an annoyed look and pushed him away from her. Readjusting her clothes, she turned to face both men in front of her.

-'Sorry, but said girlfriend is busy planning the charity ball that both our mothers will be attending. So unless you plan on explaining to either of them why you suddenly decided to keep me busy, the answer is no'. She watched with satisfaction as both men paled at her words.. Caleb scratched his head while Jason rubbed his beard.

-'Remind me again, when's the charity ball?' Caleb muttered as Hanna watched in silence, observing the interactions between the people in front of her. She had noticed before how close Olivia and Caleb were. She'd actually wondered whether or not the two were lovers, but Jason's arrival had put that theory to rest. She zoned out thinking about it, but then returned her attention to the conversation taking place in front of her.

-'Come on Liv. A date? Seriously?'

-'Caleb, mom wants to see you married happily ever after and she won't stop wanting to see that happen so you better find a date on your own before mom starts looking for suitable girls for you.' Caleb gave a groan as Jason finally had enough of the conversation before him. Nodding his head towards Hanna and Caleb, he took Olivia by surprise and threw her on his shoulder and carried her away from the room. A laughing Olivia beat his back as he took her away from the house.

-'They usually behave better, but Jason gets like this every time he goes away from town for more than a couple of weeks. One of our previous cases ended badly. We nearly lost Olivia because of a gunshot'. Caleb, for some reason, felt the need to explain the lack of manners his staff had just displayed, even though Hanna didn't seemed bothered by their display of affection. Hanna became gradually pale as she heard what he had to say.

-'What happened?' Hanna tried to imagine how the brunette's previous injury could have influenced the man in front of her. Jason seemed attached to Olivia like a lost puppy and from what Hanna knew of the man, he rarely let his emotions show.

-'Our client got an refraining order against her ex. When he found out about this, he reacted badly. Olivia stepped in and took a bullet for her client. It had been her first time leading a protection team. Jason was so worried about her that he nearly lost his mind. He's been very protective and possessive towards her ever since'.

-'And what about you? You two seem close. Were you worried that she might have died?' Hanna kicked herself for being so blunt. Caleb gave her an amused grin before he answered her, a playful light shining in his eyes.

-'I always worry about her wellbeing. Luke, Olivia and I were raised together. Her mom married my dad after my parents divorced and my dad won custody over me'. Caleb's grin increased as he saw Hanna shift on her feet. He chuckled as she threw him an annoyed glance.

He continued grinning at her until a pissed off Hanna tried to hit him on the shoulder. Easily stopping her, he spun her around so that she'd have her back glued to his body. Taking charge of her arms and hands he spoke softly into her ear, sending chills down her body.

-'Never lose your temper when you want to hit somebody. Also, you need to put more pressure on your feet. Keep them slightly apart, adjust your gravity center and then hit with all the strength you have'. Caleb had used his hands while talking to put Hanna's legs and arms in a position that would help her to better understand what he was trying to explain to her.

He then moved the coffee table and couch from the center of the room and brought in some exercising mats. Taking Hanna by the hand,Caleb led her to the mats. He showed her several different training positions and he explained every move to her, showing her how to position her arms and legs for each one of them. They trained for several hours.

The training eventually ended as Hanna made a move that had her slip. Caleb reacted quickly, landing them both on the floor with Hanna laying across his lap. He removed a lock of her hair from her face and Hanna tried to sit up only to slip again, resulting in her lips accidentally touching Caleb's.

Before she knew it, their lips were moving together and Caleb's hand was placed behind her head keeping her n place, while her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Warmth spread throughout Hanna's body as she let him dominate their kiss while pressing herself against his groin, both of them groaning at the sudden friction. Suddenly, the front door opened and an angry female voice could be heard yelling from the kitchen, interrupting the make out session.

-'Caleb Rivers, I need to talk to you so get your ass in here right now'. The spell broke and Hanna quickly pushed herself away from Caleb. Covering her mouth with her hand, Hanna quickly made a beeline back to the room where she' had slept. Sitting on her bed, she covered her face with her hands, embarrassed about what had just happened.

Caleb watched Hanna go and sat silently on the floor until he managed to calm down enough for him to get up.

**Hello to everyone. Sorry its taken me so long to update this chapter. I got busy with something else and couldn****'t update until now. Anon your theory had me smiling for a good half an hour when I read it. Thank you for telling me, but I won't follow Ravenswood curse plot in this fic. Emma I hope you like this chapter as well. Katie you were so close with your review. Honestly? I would've loved to see more interactions between Caleb and Remy or Olivia, and also I can't wait to see more of Spaleb in this week's episode. Did you enjoyed the twist I created with their relationship? Did i managed to surprise you when you first read this chapter? Also I want to thank all of you lovely people who have stated following this fic and who have favorited it. It really makes me excited to receive so much support. I hope you guys enjoy this fic and let me know what you guys think. Also there's a small bonus scene coming up from the next chapter.**

**Enjoy it,**

**N**.

_Soon to come:_

_-'Jason Hastings save this speech for your sister. And, for the record when she finds out the truth and decides to kill you, I'll hep her hide the body...'_

_-'Women solidarity at its finest, right?' Jason smiled for he knew that Olivia and Spencer had been close ever since they had first met, hitting it off right away._


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer Hastings stormed inside the house, much like her brother Jason had several hours before. Several minutes later, a breathless Caleb entered the kitchen and groaned while a calm whistling Toby followed Spencer inside the house.

-'Spencer, hello. How are you? What can I do for you?' Caleb pulled himself together quickly as he watched Jason's sister fume at decided to face her as soon as possible, knowing fully well she had a temper just as bad as his.

-'You can start by explaining to me why the hell my brother forced me to move into my ex's house? What's going... Hanna? Oh my God'. Spencer lost her words as she saw her friend descend the stairs. Half a minute later, she jumped out of her seat passing both Caleb and Toby, and threw her arms around the petite blonde in front of her.

-'I thought I heard your voice, Spence. I came downstairs to check if it was just my imagination'. Hanna returned Spencer's hug, letting her blonde locks hide her tears. The two eventually parted as a surprised Spencer began to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

-'Aria. It was Aria that helped you leave Akimi. And then you ended up here with Caleb. I'm glad that you came to ask for his help. You'll be safe here. But that still doesn't explain why I was forced to leave my own house'. Upon hearing what Spencer had to say, a surprised Hanna turned to face Caleb. He sighed when he saw that the two women were staring at him the same look of curiosity in their eyes.

Hands entwined together, the pair of women made their way back inside the kitchen and sat down across the table from Caleb, while Toby studied the garden outside so there wouldn't be any other surprises for them that day. Caleb sighed again and gave Toby an irritated look which clearly said'You're a traitor for making me be the one to say this' before he started to explain what was going on.

-'When we take on a new client, we evaluate the risks and threats that their family or friends can face because of the situation and we try to protect those people as well. In your case, Hanna, there were only three persons that we felt were at risk: Aria, whom we're already protecting; your mother, who is still protected by the embassy staff and Spencer, your best friend'.

The two women exchanged worried glances as they both knew that Spencer had never been a fan of Akimi's and she definitely didn't hide her feelings whenever she was around him.

-'But why move me to Toby's place? Why not bring me here? Or send me to Jason's place?' Spencer asked frowning.

-'Because Toby's place is the second best protected place we have beside this one and keeping you two apart makes it easier for us to focus on protecting you both. And Jason also feared that if the two of you moved in together, one of you might end up killing the other in their sleep.'

Toby smirked as he listened to Caleb calmly explain everything because he knew for a fact that Jason was the one that suggested they move Spencer to Toby's place as things between him and Spencer weren't really over. Spencer noticed him smirk and gave him an irritated look as she realized she was stuck living with him for the time being.

Hanna shifted on her seat as she remembered why Spencer had left Toby despite how much she had adored the man. She also noticed that there was a layer of tension between the two. The pair always kept an eye on each other. If that's how they behaved now that they were supposedly over, Hanna wasn't sure she wanted to be around them if they ever got back together. Judging by the way Caleb watched them with narrowed eye,s he clearly felt the same way she did.

Hanna couldnt be sure, but she had a hunch Spencer's current situation was a set up between Toby and Jason. She knew saying anything about her hunch without having any evidence would only increase the tension and it definitely wouldn't solve anything so she chose to keep her mouth shut.

Somewhere else inside a small restaurant, Olivia set her fork on the table, her fruit salad completely forgotten as she listened as Jason told her his and Toby's plans of reuniting Spencer and Toby. Carefully finishing the bite she had taken, she frowned at him.

-'Jason. Have you completely lost your mind? Why would you agree to such a stupid idea? Your sister has been avoiding her ex for years and you suddenly decide to play match maker between the two of them?'

Jason shifted in his seat as Olivia gave him one of her disapproving his tie, he frowned when he saw how displeased Olivia was.

-'Livy, I may be in the wrong about my actions, but they need to snap out of the funk they are both in. Toby is always moping around like a lost puppy, whereas Spencer never spends more than a month in one place, always working and traveling. I worry about them both. That's why I agreed to this idea. It's time they got closure and moved on.'

-'Jason Hastings save this speech for your sister. And, for the record when she finds out the truth and decides to kill you, I'll hep her hide the body...'

-'Women solidarity at its finest, right?' Jason smiled for he knew that Olivia and Spencer had been close ever since they had first met, hitting it off right away. His smile turned into a frown when he noticed Olivia's ex boyfriend was heading towards them. Olivia sensed his sudden change in spirit and grabbed his hand as she searched his face for answers.

-'Hello Olivia. How are you? It's been a long time since we last saw each other'. Olivia froze in her seat as she heard Dillon speak. She pulled herself together quickly and turned her head to face him.

-'Dillon, I'm fine. I'm just enjoying my lunch date with my boyfriend, Jason. How's Tess? How is your wife doing these days?' She spoke in a calm voice, sending Jason a silent message not to hit the man in front of them.

-'She's fine. She's at home looking over Maxie. Well it's been a pleasure to see you again. Jason, nice to meet you'. Dillon then excused himself, went to the bar to grab his order, and left the restaurant.

-'If I tell you I'm alright, you won't believe me would you?' Olivia tiredly asked. Jason watched Dillon leave, his eyes narrowed.

-'I know he's your ex and that the two of you had an ugly break up,but why did his presence upset you so much? Baby what's wrong? What happened between the two of you?' Jason spoke softly as he watched Olivia cancel the rest of her plans for the day, before she ordering a glass of wine for herself. She hated drinking.

-'Tess used to be my best friend until the morning of my engagement party to Dillon when she told me he had gotten her pregnant. Their families were both set against an abortion so, in order to avoid a bigger scandal, they got married to each other.'. Jason felt his temper rise and he regretted not punching the man the moment he saw him walk towards their table.

Olivia rubbed her temple, knowing exactly what Jason was thinking.

-'After they got married, I left for my year-long internship in Venice, where we met. I stopped regretting what happened and moved on from the past because it brought you to my life. So why cry over spilled milk?'

Once they finished their lunch, they left the restaurant, Olivia's head resting on Jason's shoulder as they walked and his hand was wrapped around her waist. The made their way back to Olivia's place where they sat down on the couch and watched a movie. Jason played with locks of Olivia's hair until he felt her fall wrapped his arms around her he let sleep overtake him over as well..

**Hello to everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long o update this, but I've been under a lot of pressure at work lately, this islike my first week-end when I finally have the time to breath a little. Anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed, folllowed or favorited this fic so far. You guys are amazing. Katie thank you so much for your constant suport. It really motivates me to keep going. Anyway to everyone reading this... I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Kisses N.**


	7. Chapter 7

Once it became clear Spencer couldn't argue her house move anymore she grabbed Hanna's hand and dragged her up the stairs back to her bedroom. They both sat on the bed facing each other, much like they used to do when they were away at boarding school together. Being room mates for years had made them thick as thieves.

-'Hanna Marin, what's going on with you and Caleb? And don't you dare blame it on my imagination. You have that look on your face, the one that says "I'm the one that put chewing gum in Jenna's hair while she was sleeping" look. What's up?' Spencer had made a life for herself as a legal consultant and negotiator for the police. She had been the first to walk away from the family business and was soon followed by Jason who picked a career as an Air force officer, only to retire once he'd been promoted to captain.

-'Oh Spence, I'm so glad you're here. I really needed someone to talk to. I can't call Aria because she already took a big risk by helping me escape Akimi. Noel had someone take me away from the island on a boat . Then I had to wear wigs and change clothes several times before I took a plane and got back to the US. I did the same thing twice here before I managed to reach Caleb's office. It was only after he agreed to take my case that I finally managed to get some sleep.' Spencer watched her in shock as she listened to everything Hanna had gone through to get away from Akimi's clutches. 'And to make matters even more complicated I'm sort of crushing on Caleb. I kissed him today'.

-'You did what?' The two women jumped off the bed as they heard Toby's exasperated shout. They exchanged a curious look and silently made their way out of the bedroom and right to the top of the stairs, where they could quietly listen to the conversation between Caleb and Toby

-'I said we accidentally kissed today, right before you and Spencer arrived'. Spencer raised her eyebrow towards Hanna, who blushed and covered her face with her hand. 'We did some training and she slipped and before I knew it she was sitting in my lap and we were kissing'. Caleb groaned as he saw the look his best friend gave him.

-'Oh you poor thing and naturally you must have really disliked it given how flushed you were when you came in the kitchen earlier. You can't tell me that was just because of the training exercises you two did.'.

-'Toby, watch it. She's not Allison and deserves better than for you to judge her this way. She's going through enough already so cut the girl some slack will you?' Caleb froze as he realized he had just admonished his friend for doing the exact same thing as Caleb had done when he first et Hanna; he had also judged her. Once again the similarities and differences between Alison and Hanna weighed on his mind and he settled for a course of action. 'Hanna's cute and has a nice personality, she's hot and sexy and don't look at me that way. I'm not blind. I noticed she looks great, but I'm not willing to dance with one of my clients again. I'm a ship wreck and that girl deserves better. I'm supposed to protect her not sleep with her.'

Toby groaned as he sat in a chair, studying Caleb. He, just like Olivia, had noticed the sparks between Hanna and his best friend. While he agreed that the situation was very dangerous, he really hoped that by the end of it both his friend and Hanna would manage to walk away in one piece.

Hanna silently tried to move Spencer back to the bedroom. They stopped, however, when they heard Caleb speak once again as he took a seat across from Toby at the table.

-'So what's going on with you and Spencer? What did you do to manage to piss her off like this?' Toby watched Caleb with tired eyes, while Caleb felt the need to grab a beer as he spoke to his friend. Sadly they were both still working and no such thing was possible.

-'You mean other than just exist? She hates me for not being the person that she felt she needed. When she lost the baby the doctors had me choose between them. I chose Spencer, thinking we could always try to have another baby, but as I later learned she took that as a sign that I didn't want the baby. Truth be told, when I found out that we were going to have one I had panicked because I honestly thought we weren't ready for it. But once the idea settled in, I wanted the baby just as much as Spencer did'. Caleb sighed as he watched his friend show his broken side, knowing it wasn't something either of them did very often. Hanna gave Spencer a worried glance as Toby finished talking, wondering how his words had affected her friend. Spencer's face was frozen in an emotionless mask, but her hand gripped Hanna's arm in a very painful way, which clearly said a lot about what was going on in her mind.

-'I find it strange that Hanna and I never ran into each other, given the number of shared friends we seem to have.' Caleb used that as an excuse to change the subject and end the uncomfortable silence that had suddenly filled the house.

-'As far as I know, she got involved with Akimi around the same time you married Allison and when Olivia had just left for her year-long internship. As you remember, it was around the same time Spencer and I broke up. But you're right, it is pretty strange that things have turned out this way, given how close Hanna and Spencer are. Speaking of which, why don't you ladies just join us here instead of eavesdropping?' Toby looked directly at the two women as he finished talking. The pair sighed as they had been busted and slowly made their way downstairs, both of them musing over what they'd just heard from their observation point. They made their way to the kitchen table they sat down as Caleb rose and ordered something for the four of them to eat. Once he returned to the table an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

**Hello my lovelies,**

**I have finally managed to get the time and update my stories. I'm sorry it's taken me so much to do so but I probably will manage to update sooner starting next week. Thank you for all your nice thoughts and reviews and for all the support I receive for the fics I write. they were a real ife saver, I went through a couple of depressing few weeks but all of your support has helped me move on through it. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and please et me know what you guys think about it? does it answer some of your questions? does it create new ones? Katie I promise you'll find out more about Caleb and Allison's marriage later on in the story. I'm not planning on bringing tornado Allison in Haleb's life for another caouple of chapters. But she will show up. **

**Anyway thank you all for the reviews. I hope to hear soon from you.**

**Nico**


End file.
